Alone except for one
by anarchydefender
Summary: Naruto is all alone and feeling slightly suicidal thanks to the village he's grown to hate. Can Sasuke change this without trying? Sasunaru in that order, Sakura bashing, NO YAOI, All Defenders idea. KakaIru mentioned.


Defender: Hiya! Sorry if this fanfic sucks, I've never actually done one before and I hardly ever use the internet so I probably will find it hard to update this fanfic if anyone even likes it. Anarchy can use the internet well though. I am not that good of a writer so I hope you will take pity on me and if you do, you get a Maryland cookie.

Anarchy: Delete that last part, it's boring because a lot of writers use the cookie thing and then they make the characters fight over the cookie with the characters completely OOC. The last thing we need is people thinking we're maniacs who decide to make hardcore ninja fight over a cookie. Its over rated and too many authors do it. It will be come predictable and we are NOT predictable. Fr a note I don't like this ship or many other ships, this was a request from a friend who doesn't want to be named.

Defender: I thought it was a pretty good idea.

Anarchy: Anyways you-buggers-who-have-nothing-better-to-do-than-read-sad-excuses-for-authors-fanfics, this is ours. We have no legal or illegal possession over Naruto or its characters. Or, at least we don't until Masashi Kishimoto here dies from starvation OR from SUFOCATION. Whichever comes before first. Now, (Muffled screaming coming from the back room). SHUT IT!

Defender: Please excuse us for a moment... Ok, now we officially have no ownership of Naruto and Anarchy has gone off in a huff. Please read and review with constructive criticism. If you don't like Boy love (Sasunaru) or angst fanfictions, please-

Anarchy: Get the hell away from us and our fanfictions.

Defender: DO NOT READ WAS WHAT I WAS A BOUT TO SAY! Stop pouting and start the fanfiction.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or its characters.

Defender: Naruto is owned by Sasuke!

Anarchy: DEFENDER! Just give out the damn warning!

Defender: Is Anarchy swearing now? Mummy wouldn't like to hear that.

Anarchy: NOW!

Defender: OKAY! Warning: contains gay love, cursing, abuse, major angst, crappy writing, OOCness and just putting it out that Sasuke will NOT leave the village. I've always hated that part. He'll be a little more distant after Orochimaru leaves with NO cruse mark.

"_Thinking." _

"_**Kyuubi thinking." **_

"Speaking"

"SHOUTING!"

\m/.\m/

"_It's always like this." _Naruto thought with a pained sigh. _"I'm always lef_t _alone_." He decided to try just one more time. "HEY GUYS! YOU'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!" He refrained from adding "again" on the end of his plea. It didn't matter anyways. They were already moving further and further away from him and they were probably going to celebrate or do whatever normal people do. He sighed outwardly this time and went limp in his ropes. Sure he had been left alone before, but tied to a pole? If they wanted him out of the way this much all they had to do was ask. Sakura could do it well enough. He tried to wriggle out of his hold but laughed in spite of his utile attempts. Kakashi was a JONIN! A genin could never get out of this rope, let alone a dobe like him. It wasn't his fault for trying to steal that bento lunchbox anyway. He hadn't eaten in three days and he had thought it was his lucky day. He should have known it was a trap. But his pay had been deducted again and his house raided the first five minutes he got home from graduation. Naruto brought himself out of his thoughts to try, unsuccessfully, to get out of the rope. He gave up after about ten minutes and reached for his kunai pouch, desperately trying to open it and grab one of his cheap kunai to cut the rope. The attempt was almost completely useless. "_Like me." _He thought sadly. He didn't mean to put himself down. It was just how it was. He was completely useless. During the fight he purposefully got caught in the first trap, but the second trap was an accident. He couldn't defend himself from the villagers and half of them weren't eve ninja. Unlike Sasuke, he wasn't even worthy of the title ninja. There were just some traders and workmen. He was, once again, brought out of his thoughts when his hand firmly grasped a kunai handle. He took it out and dodgily started to hack at the ropes, cutting one every five minutes. On the last two pieces of rope, his ears caught something he really didn't want to hear. Village men. They were drunk by the smell of them. Since he was young, he could smell and hear exceptionally well and he tried to use it to his advantage but even then it wouldn't help very well. They were a good few yards away but with the blasted jumpsuit of his he wouldn't be too hard to spot. He furiously started to hack at the rope. _"Almost done..." _ "Oi, Takeshi! Who's that tied to a pole?" One of the men shouted. _"Fuck!"_ "It's the Kyuubi brat! Someone left us a present!" The man called Takeshi yelled out. "All wrapped up for us, Mikasi!" Naruto only had to rip out of the rope at the last minute and they were only fifty feet away. He leapt up and ran straight into the forest, not bothering to check if they were still running behind him. He knew they weren't going to stop until he had a good deal of injuries and couldn't walk back home until some animals had done their own added damage. Even the animals hated him in the village. But he wasn't running from animals yet. No, he was running from people who were probably ninja, miles away from the village and any type of medical help. He had almost reached the back hills, where he had traps set out that would make his escape have at least a small chance of success, but then it all went downhill. He felt a searing pain from his calf and upper back. It seems as though they were ninja, because he had just been impaled with two kunai. "We've got him now!" Then Naruto gave up. He didn't see the point of running away anymore. They weren't going to stop and he wasn't going to get away. "_Maybe," _He thought with a small smile upon his face innocent-stolen face. _"I'll die. Then I can be safe with a mom and a dad that love me." _He started to slow down and fall forward. Even he knew it was unlikely his parents would love him in hell. He was a demon though, and up in hell he might be able to be with people like himself. Only if he died, though. The villagers had reached up to him by then and he was loosing blood fast. The kunai were keeping the wound open and the fact that they were slicing open every bit of exposed flesh possible and stabbing him with every weapon they had. He didn't know shuriken could be made like that! The pain was almost unbearable, but he had felt much worse. They impaled every one of his vital organs and left him for dead in the forest as an unrecognisable mess. He gently closed his eyes and fell into a series of black, flashing nightmares as his past overtook his dreams.

End Chapter.

Anarchy: Sorry the chapter is short and sucks. We'll stop talking at the beginning and do more writing.

Defender: Sasuke didn't come in on this one and he'll come in later chapters, sorry.

AnarchyDefender: Read and Review and give constructional feedback for us, we really need it.


End file.
